


Detention Time

by Rareshipper96



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Maggie, Omega Nia, Omega/Omega, Student Nia Nal, Teacher Maggie Sawyer, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Nia Nal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/pseuds/Rareshipper96
Summary: Nia loses a bet with her bully sister and has to wear a humiliating outfit to class. She gets in trouble for it from her teacher.
Relationships: Nia Nal/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Detention Time

“Nia Nal. Care to explain yourself?” Nia flushed, staring down at the ridiculous shirt and pants she wore. They were the worst pinks and yellows she’d ever seen, emblazoned with Disney princesses.

“Do I have to?” 

Her teacher, Maggie Sawyer, crossed her arms. “I’d really like you to. This may be a high school class, but I do expect some professionalism from you.”

“Look, I— It won’t happen again,” Nia promised. 

“I assure you it won’t. I still need an explanation.”

“Look, I lost a bet. It’s stupid but my sister forced me to wear this because of it and I just— I’m really sorry, Ms. Sawyer.”

“I assure you it won’t. You’ll report to my room for detention after school. Go on now.” Maggie passed over a late note and shooed her out.

***

Eighteen and going to detention was humiliating enough. Doing it wearing Disney clothes - for wearing Disney clothes - was ten times worse. 

Nia hung her head as she walked into the classroom, her ears burning.

“Sit down, Nia.” Maggie’s voice was kind despite the situation. 

Nia shuffled over and slid into her desk, staring at the wood grain. 

“Look, be honest Nia. If this is a way of coming out or something, please tell me. I won’t punish you for being honest, or being yourself.”

“It’s not,” Nia mumbled. “If I was bully or something I’d have said something. But it’s just that my sister is a bully.”

“Who?”

“Maeve,” Nia spat. Maggie chuckled.

“You know she and I went to school together. She was a freshman when I was a senior. She was a bit of a jerk back then too.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. I couldn’t stand her.”

“Does that mean I don’t have to have detention?” Nia asked hopefully. 

“No, you’re still getting detention. But it doesn’t have to be a bad detention.” 

Maggie circled around her and sat on Nia’s desk. 

Maggie’s skirt rose up, revealing a patch of smooth, pale skin.

“H—How so?” Nia asked, shifting as slick began to coat her ass. She could smell Maggie now that she was so close; a sweet nutty scent - another omega.

“Well... Disney is my favorite cartoon style.” Maggie traced her fingers over Belle’s face, her nail catching Nia’s nipple even through the shirt.

“Oh—Really?” Nia asked.

Maggie nodded, turning more fully toward Nia. Maggie let her legs fall open and Nia’ cock swelled. Maggie wasn’t wearing panties. Her pussy was slick, glistening even in the low light.

“Ms. Sawyer—“

“I’ve caught you staring, Nia. Go ahead. No one needs to know.”

Nia wet her lips, looking back up at her. Maggie placed her hand on the back of Nia’s head, bringing her forward until Nia got the idea. 

Nia’s tongue slipped over Maggie’s clit, tasting the spicy, nutty slick dripping from her hole. 

“Oh that’s it— Come on, Nia. Don’t be shy. I’ll make you feel good if you make me feel good,” Maggie promised.  
Nia wrapped her arms around Maggie’s thighs, shoving her head between them, lapping and sucking at her. 

Maggie groaned, digging her nails into Nia’ scalp.

“So good, sweet girl,” Maggie praised. Nia’ cock throbbed and she drove in deeper, eager to please.  
Maggie came quickly once Nia began to use her fingers, two buried deep inside her as Maggie gushed over her tongue. The bittersweet fluid filled her mouth. Nia swallowed as much as she could, squeezing her cock through her pants.

When Maggie was oversensitive, she wiggled back, stroking Nia’s hair.

“Did I do well?” Nia asked.

“You did perfectly, My Sweet Little Princess.” Maggie slid off the desk and fixed her skirt. “Stand up and take off your pants.”

“Shirt too?” Nia asked hopefully, rising as she fingered the gaudy pink fabric.

“Nope. I like that on you. Keep it.”

Nia nodded obediently, dropping her pants and shorts and stepping out of them. Her cock jutted out, weighted down by gravity. Maggie laughed, reaching out and giving it a tug. “So eager.”

“Please—“

“You like being a my pretty little bitch, Nia?” Maggie asked, ignoring her pleading. She pressed two fingers into his slick hole. Nia shivered, nodding. Nia shoved her hips back, trying to get more stimulation.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Bend over the desk for me.” Nia hurried to obey, jutting her ass out.

Maggie circled around her desk as Nia bent over it, her entire body heating up with the realization of just how exposed she was. Maggie was crouched just enough that Nia couldn’t see what Maggie was doing, though she could hear plastic clicks as Maggie moved. 

Maggie stood straight once more and walked to Nia’s side of the desk. Jutting out from under her skirt was a long, thick strap on. The base was knotted, and it was hooked to a small tube that could expand it further. Maggie’s hands held a broken in leather belt. 

Nia’ cock twitched, slick dribbling out of her hole as she realized the situation. She stared at the desk, struggling to keep her breathing calm even as the cold leather brushed her ass.

The first smack wasn’t so bad. Neither was the second or third. By the sixth, however, Nia felt like crying, she was biting her fist, swallowing down screams as her eyes burned. But her cock still ached, hole still wet with slick, preparing the way for an alpha knot. 

Born alpha or not, Maggie fell into the role easily. When she’d finished spanking Nia, she let her strap on slap against Nia’s sore ass.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

The -s sound had scarcely slipped past Nia’s teeth when Maggie slammed in, shoving her forward on the desk. Her fucking was brutal, not giving Nia time to recover. Nia fucked back against the cock, her cheeks burning more when she realized Maggie was slowly making the knot swell, forcing Nia to work harder to take it all. 

“Fuck me, please Ms. Sawyer—“ 

Instead of complying, Maggie pulled out, sitting in her chair.

“Fuck yourself, Nia. Come on.”

Nia walked over, her legs shaking. Slick dribbled down her thighs. Her stomach did a little flip as she looked Maggie up and down. Maggie still wore the conservative heels she wore daily to work, and the clean, black skirt and white button top. Maggie undone a few buttons, the swell of her breasts peeking out over an emerald lace bra. And of course, her black, glittered strap on jutted up, wrinkling the skirt. Nia’ slick had soaked it, the fluid gathering at the swell of the knot.

“Come on, Nia. This is your punishment. And your reward - for wearing my favorite princesses to class. You’re gonna bounce on my cock until you squirt.”

“Yes ma’am,” Nia whispered. She straddled Maggie’s lap and settled onto her cock, her own twitching and dribbling at the stimulation.

Nia reached out, running her thumbs over the smooth flesh at the top of Maggie’s bra.

Nia began to ride the toy, driving it deep up her ass and letting the knot spread her open. Her cock dripped freely, staining Maggie’s skirt and top with the milky white. 

Maggie moaned, holding Nia’s hips to guide her down as she encouraged Nia to go faster or harder. 

Nia knew she wasn’t gonna last long, the tightness in her stomach and burn in her ovaries told her that much. She continued to ride Maggie though, her voice soothing.

Maggie’s breasts brushed over hers as she leaned forward.

“You’re not done, Nia. You have detention tomorrow too— you’re going to dress normal, and when you come in, you’re going to lie on my desk and I’m going to use your cock until I come. I don’t care how many times you do - you can pump a full gallon of your useless come into me - we aren’t stopping until I’m squirting.” 

Nia’ entire body stiffened. She came, shouting into her fist. Thin streams of come splashed onto Maggie’s skirt, her hole fluttering around the thick toy. Maggie laughed softly, stroking Nia’ back as Nia shivered through her orgasm.

“Good girl,” Maggie whispered when Nia slumped against her. “All done with detention today.”

Maggie helped Nia stand and put her pants back on.

“Go on home now, Nia. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” said Maggie.

“Yes ma’am. Thank you,” Nia stuttered.

“And remember - school appropriate clothing please.”

"Ms. Swayer, Can I taste your mouth," stuttered Nia.

"Sure you can, my little princess." whispered Maggie, her tongue slipping out and painting a thick trail on Nia's lips and started kissing Nia messily.


End file.
